Along with rapid development of the Internet, cloud computing and Internet Protocol (IP) multicast, more and more novel multicast application services such as high-definition videos and online live videos have gradually permeated into each field. Forwarding of a multicast data stream can be implemented only when a protocol layer and a forwarding layer work together. In a multicast protocol network driven by multicast data streams, it is usually needed to send a multicast message to a Central Processing Unit (CPU) for processing, but in a practical networking and testing process, users and multicast data streams usually act at the same time in batches. In such a scenario, the multicast message processing efficiency of the CPU is very important, otherwise it may become a bottleneck for forwarding multicast messages. Therefore, it is meaningful to find how to improve multicast data stream processing efficiency of a CPU.
Most of existing methods only solve problems about how to improve the multicast message processing efficiency of a CPU when the CPU is attacked by an unknown multicast source, but failed to consider all possible impact on the CPU when multicast messages are needed to be uploaded. In addition, most of the existing methods employ software for processing, however, processing by software is started only after the CPU receives a multicast data packet, which cannot cut off repeated uploading of multicast data, so that a burden of the CPU is increased, resources of the CPU are wasted, and certain disadvantages are caused which influence the quality of service.